


To Be Us

by evakayaki



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: I received a prompt on Instagram for Matteo telling Jonas about his crush. This is the result of that.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	To Be Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am now taking prompts. Please send me what you have and I'll try to get it written. You can prompt here or DM me on Instagram.

Matteo smiled over at Jonas, watching the other boy hand over his credit card to the associate. Jonas had showed up at the apartment while Matteo was in the middle of an amazing dream involving David, a shower, and no one around to bother them. He had David pinned against the tile wall, water cascading around them when he was startled awake by Jonas nose diving onto the bed next to him. 

The blanket had been ripped away, Jonas demanding Matteo needed to get up and go with him right _now_. So, Matteo had groaned, rolled over and grabbed up a shirt that was halfway clean, pulled on a questionable pair of jeans and slid his feet into a discarded pair of sneakers. When he looked down, he realized they were David’s new converse, that his boyfriend must have left over when he had spent the night a few days before. 

“It’s really great, dude. Hanna’s going to love it,” Matteo pat his best friend on the back while the associate wrapped up the boy’s purchase. 

Jonas smiled over his shoulder at Matteo. “You think so? I mean, it’s not…she deserves more.” 

“Nah,” Matteo shook his head, “It’s perfect. Do you know how you’re going to ask?” 

“Haven’t really thought about it. I just…I wanted to get the ring first,” Jonas shrugged. “You’ll be my best man if she says yes?” 

“When she says yes,” Matteo corrected.

They both thanked the associate and made their way out of the store. Once outside, Jonas stopped at a nearby bench and sat down heavily. 

“I don’t know, man. Maybe this was a mistake,” Jonas held up the bag containing the ring. “I didn’t really think this through, did I?”

Matteo sat down on the same bench, “You love her.”

“I do,” Jonas nodded. 

“Then it’s not a mistake.” Matteo reasoned. 

Jonas half smiled at Matteo, “Thanks.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. 

“You know,” Matteo started, “Before you become an engaged man, I…I should tell you something.” 

“What’s up? You okay?” Jonas asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I just…it’s funny now that I think back on it. But, at one point, I…I wanted this to be us,” Matteo’s cheeks flushed.  
Jonas furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” 

“Together. I…it’s stupid…but I thought I had…feelings for you,” Matteo let out a forced laughed.

“Like boyfriend feelings?” Jonas clarified.

Matteo nodded. “I thought I was in love with you.”

“Oh,” Jonas took a breath and sat back. 

Matteo inhaled deeply, “I don’t feel that way anymore. Haven’t for a long a time. But I just, fuck, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this,” He forced out quickly. 

“Wow,” Jonas sat stunned for a few more seconds. “So, you thought I was hot?”

Blushing, Matteo hid his head in his hands, “Shut up.”

“Was it because of my gorgeous looks? My rock-hard abs? My sense of style? My -“

“Shut the fuck up,” Matteo muttered.

“Dude,” Jonas chuckled. “I’m kidding. It’s fine.”

Matteo shook his head before looking up.

“You’re my brother. Always will be.” Jonas promised. “I love you, dude.”

“Thanks,” Matteo squeaked, still feeling embarrassed. 

“Matteo, I promise. It’s fine,” Jonas nodded. “I’m sorry if I did anything -“ 

“No,” Matteo said vehemently. “You didn’t do anything. It was…I was…it was me.” 

Jonas nodded, “But still. I flaunted my relationship in your face. You were struggling and I threw it in your face. I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s not why I told you. I just… wanted you to know, I guess.” Matteo finished, feeling lame. 

“I know,” Jonas pat Matteo’s knee. “And you’re happy now, right?” 

Matteo nodded, “I am.” 

“Good,” Jonas commented and after a beat, opened his mouth again. “Can I ask, when did you stop...having feelings for me?”

Matteo sighed, “It’s not like I just stopped one day. But, I knew for sure when I met David.”

“And you’re in love with him,” It wasn’t a question. 

“I am,” Matteo blushed.

Jonas nodded, “I’m glad you found someone.”

“We both did,” Matteo nudged Jonas with his shoulder. “And now you’re about to get married.”

Jonas smiled back, “Me, a married man. Sounds weird.” 

“Jonas and Hanna Augustin,” Matteo chuckled. 

“What if I want to be Jonas Jung?” Jonas retorted.

“Or Jung,” Matteo added. 

“Whatever name we go with, she’s the one,” Jonas stated. “What about you? You think you and David will ever get married?”

“I never saw myself marrying anyone, but now...” Matteo shrugged. “Who the fuck knows? I just want to be with him.”

“Sure,” Jonas nodded. “Can I ask you something else?”

Matteo waited for Jonas to continue. 

“How did you know you loved David?”

“Why? Having second thoughts about Hanna?” Matteo joked. “You just dropped a lot of money on a ring. Too late to be thinking about that now.”

“No, no, no,” Jonas laughed. “I’ve told you everything about my relationship with Hanna.”

Matteo chuckled and shook his head, “When did you know you loved Hanna?”

“Practically the first time I saw her,” Jonas took the ring box out of the bag and fiddled with it between his hands.

“Hmm,” Matteo hummed and looked down at his own hands, “When Laura slammed their apartment door in my face.”

“What?” Jonas asked incredulously. 

“Long story, but when I couldn’t see David...when he wouldn’t see me...it just hit me how much I wanted to be with him. How much I loved him.” Matteo finished, clearly embarrassed. 

“Who would have guessed?” Jonas smiled. 

“What?” 

“Matteo Florenzi is a romantic,” Jonas bumped their shoulders. 

“Shut up,” Matteo sucked in a breath. “Don’t you have a proposal to plan?”

Jonas smiled looking down at the box in his hands, “I do.” Jonas stopped. “I guess I should get used to saying that.”

“Come on, David and the rest of the boys are meeting us at my place,” Matteo stood up and stretched. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Jonas stood up. “I’m really proposing to Hanna.” He said, not quite believing it. 

Matteo laughed, “Let’s go, man.” 

As they started their way back to his apartment, Matteo could help but let his mind entertain the slightest idea that one day that could be him preparing to ask David the ultimate question.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay safe everyone! I know this is hard, but we will get through this. In the meantime, I'll try to get as much Davenzi content out as I can. <3 ~E


End file.
